So high School
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is a Sam/Brooke pairing, Nicole is the Queen B to me and Brooke's protector from everyone hurting her if they knew she was gay and Cordelia is the real Queen B...She never went to Sunnydale
1. Chapter 1

_So High School_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Popular crossover in a way. Cordelia is in the place of Marley the first head bitch that Tudor Nicole accept for the fact that Nicole pulls the strings in the background to make sure Cordelia never exposes Brooke as gay. This is a Brooke/Sam pairing. **_

_**First episode(Remake)**_

"_So B, ready for sophomore year." Nicole said and Brooke responded, "Yes I'm ready for everyone whispering that I'm gay. "Hun, it's hard because you are gay and don't worry Cordy rather die than to ever out you." "Thanks Nic." Brooke said and Nicole shook her head. "So anyone you like this year." Nicole asked. _

"_So the popular crowd is missing a couple of people right now…" Sam said and Lily responded, "Especially your girlfriend." Sam gave Lily a look because she knew about Sam only preferring girls over guys. "Li come on!" Sam said and Lily was teasing. Carmen then talked about trying out for the cheerleader squad and Harrison shared an awkward silence when the subject of Sam's crush. _

_Nicole and Brooke walked in as Cordelia walked in. "Nicole where's the seating chair for the year? If anyone else but us think they could sit with us, it would be really hard to control the little people if they believed they are equals. " Cordelia said and Nicole responded, "I e-mail it to you hun." "I want it in my hand." Cordelia said and Nicole responded, "So hit that button that's called file and scroll down to print then hit OK." "I don't do work my daddy has people do that for him and Cordelia Chase doesn't do work." Cordy said and Nicole responded with glee, "Find I will do it after first period." Nicole pleased Cordelia for appearance only. Cordelia said a snoty comment about Brooke looking at her like she's attracted to her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So High School_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_Brooke rolled her eyes and Nicole told Brooke that Cordy will pay for that. As Brooke looked to the side she saw Sam and gave her a smile then looked forward. "Brooke, who would you looking at?" Nicole asked and Brooke responded, "I…" "Brunettes?" Nicole asked as she found out it was Sam and Brooke responded, "I have came out to my dad and he think it's a statement, I came to you and…" "Let's not talk about that because I have to…" Nicole said and both of them shook that memory off. "I mean Nic I'm still having trouble realize who I am and I think Sam might like women." Brooke said and Nicole responded, "So it's like she has experience and she doesn't care. So anyway when you talked her, talk to her like you talked to…You know…" Nicole left and Brooke paused because she remembered last year. _

_As the day went on, Nicole and Brooke would planning on what Brooke should say when she saw Sam. Brooke then got her chance at the Novak. Sam turned to her and was watching Brooke trying to get out what she wanted to say. Sam thought it was cute. "I'm Sam." Sam introduced herself and Brooke returned the favor. "Are you telling me that after one year you still don't know how to say hi to a woman you find attractive?" Sam asked and Brooke responded, "I have no idea." _

"_it starts with hi I'm Brooke and I wanted to tell you that I find you very attractive." Sam said and Brooke responded, "I was going to say….What else?" Brooke asked and Sam responded, "I want to see if you wanted to go out tonight anywhere I want." "Yes." Brooke said and Sam smiled again. _


	3. Chapter 3

_So High School_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_Then I was going to tell you that I've been openly staring at you for the whole freshman year trying to get enough courage to say something to you." Sam said and Brooke then responded, "Really?" Sam told her this summer she's been going through some changes of her own and wanted to do something for herself. Brooke liked the sound of that and so Brooke suggested…."Still new to this." Sam said and Brooke shook her head. _

"_What about I come to your house?" Asked Sam and Brooke knew her dad was out of town. Sam then walked up to her and smelled the right side of her face. She moved her hand down Brooke's cheek then looked at her then walked off. _

_Sam walked out of the bathroom and right into Cordeila. Sam apologize for bumping into her while the queen of mean ripped her for not knowing her place. Sam held her temper and then said I'm sorry again. Cordeila gave her an ear full. Sam then grabbed her neck and had her up in the air. Cordeila was scared a little and Sam lean into say.. _

"_Ms. Chase I all ready have a score to settle with your family. You keep this up and you…" Sam said and laughed a little bit then drop Cordeila. Cordeila was actually shaken up as she got her books, she ran off and Nicole saw the whole thing. _


	4. Chapter 4

_So High School _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_Nicole was quick to inform Brooke about Cordeila run-in with Sam. "Three feet." Brooke said and Nicole responded, "It was high enough to see that those Gucci boots would knock-offs." Nicole would notice that and Brooke told her that Cordeila is going to be pissed the whole day. "B, you got Chase insurance. However, unless Sam is starting her dose of steroids then she is something else." Nicole said and Brooke knew about "gifted" women but shook that off….However, she wasn't going to let what that girl did to her cloud her judgment about other "gifted" women…_

_Sam was outside trying to control her temper as Harrison was around her. Sam told Harrison what happened and Harrison told her that…"You can't do this!" Harrison said and Sam responded, "I know this." "The pact needs you as there leader. I mean I'm human I don't get it but I know Lily needs to be protected most of all since her first change in wolf-hood is in two nights." Harrison said and Sam quietly admitted that it was. "I saw Cordeila today." Sam said and Harrison knew what that meant.. She said she choke somebody she never said the name. "Well if your going freak out that's understandable especially on Cordeila." Harrison said and Lily was looking at them both. "Cordeila is here!" Lily said in horror…Sam slapped Harrison upside the head because Sam was trying to keep her voice low. _

"_It will be fine." Sam said _

_That night Sam called Brooke and gave her directions. Brooke was freaking out because she didn't know what Sam was and this was her first date with her as well…Brooke was casual and Sam was stunning not in the dress but the tight jeans and shirt would very well-fitted. Sam could smell Brooke's response as she came in…_


	5. Chapter 5

_So High School_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

_Brooke had cook Mac and cheese with hot dogs. Sam actually thought it was a switch that the girl would cook for her. She was glad not to see take-out so they made small talk about there day and cheerleader practice everything._

"_Why did everything change this summer?" Brooke asked and Sam sense that Brooke had no idea what she was. "I found out that I was really different." Sam said and Brooke responded, "I know what you mean, I mean my last girlfriend turned out to be a stark raving bitch, I mean she was the cheerleader of the other school. I wanted to hide but this summer realize that what's I've been doing with how I feel about women all my life…" Sam turned to hear the name and Brooke said it was Harmony." Sam choke a little and turned to Brooke. Brooke asked if she was okay and Sam said she was. Harmony was very dislike by her pact because of her alliance to the chases. As Brooke gave Sam water she then told her how Harmony was a werewolf. "I'm a wolf without the were in it." Sam said and Brooke was a little scared. _

"_What did she do to you?" Sam asked and Brooke responded by backing up then her hand slipped as the sliver-ware hit the floor. Sam looked at her and the fact that Brooke hasn't screamed get out meant something. Sam had another power and held her hand out. Brooke paused and Sam took her hand, Sam touch Brooke's palm then closed her eyes. She saw everything and then opened it. "Oh my God, sweetheart." Sam said and Brooke cried a little bit. _

_Nicole came over and after she threatened Sam a little. Brooke told Nicole what happened and Nicole was happy that another wolf could protect her if Harmony tried to come back. Brooke told Nicole that Sam has another power to know your past, present and future. Sam told Nicole she had Brooke's permission. _

"_Harmony is evil and if Cordeila had any idea…" Nicole said and Sam responded, "Do you know how close they are?" "Very close." Nicole said and Sam took that into account. Sam shook her head and Brooke asked what was going on. Sam then heard Brooke's thought…_

"_**God, my luck but Sam seems a little bit calmer then Harmony was…" Brooke thought and Sam turned to her then said, "I'm calmer because you haven't thrown me out yet." **__Nicole realized Brooke didn't say that and read about this. "I'm going to go…" Nicole said and Brooke protested. "She's perfect for you, she could hear your thoughts. If you hurt her I will shoot you my mother has a good gun collection." Nicole said as she left and Sam responded, "If she meant sliver bullets then it's not going to help, it's a myth. It would killed Harmony." _

_Hours later, "So if we have another date…" Brooke said and Sam responded, "You really want another date…" "Yeah." Brooke said with a smile and added, "I want to take this slow." Sam agreed and told her that was best because of the intensity of her feelings right now. Sam then lean over and rest on Brooke. Brooke smiled and start to stroke Sam's hair… "It can't be in two nights…" Sam said and Brooke asked why, "I have to help someone shift for the first time." Sam said and added, "It's very stressful afterwards and I'm going to be on four legs for the whole night." "That's cool." Brooke said _


End file.
